


The Importance of Effort

by AlmondBlossomsTC



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 'bad dad takaaki' is the worst tag, Child Abuse, Gen, Kinda, THEY ARE PRACTICING KENDO, WARNING: HE IS BEATING UP A CHILD, taka is autistic and deserves better, toranosuke is shitty and takaaki is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondBlossomsTC/pseuds/AlmondBlossomsTC
Summary: This is a wee RP with my dear Taka adapted into fic form. IT DOES CONTAIN TORANOSUKE SPARRING WITH TAKA AND HITTING HIM WITH A WOODEN SWORD! TAKA IS MAYBE 11 IN THIS! He's also just generally shitty.This is part of my ongoing campaign that Takaaki is an okay dad but Toranosuke is the one that gave Taka all the complexes. Because I can, and I'm right.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Importance of Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I will end toranosuke ishimaru with my bare fucking hands  
> expect takaaki daddo content at some point

The traditional navy blue  _ hakama _ had been stitched up in seven places. Four times where the belts had torn, once on each leg to take up the hems, and once to patch up a side seam that had started to pull. Toranosuke Ishimaru had had the garment for more than a decade. The colour had leached from the cotton, leaving it pale, but he took stubborn care of it regardless. A new one would be expensive, and this one wasn't for tournament use. "Eyes up." He was still more than a head taller than his grandson, despite his shrinking stature in his old age. "Raise your sword.  _ Kiai _ , bow, and we begin."

Taka felt sweat bead on his brow as he stood stiffly in front of his grandfather. His eyes snapped up as he was forcibly jostled out of his thoughts, and he gripped the kendo shinai firmly. Normally, if he was sparring with anyone else, he'd take time to strategize. But with Toranosuke, no breath must be wasted in training. 

Taka raised his sword, drew in a breath, and shouted with all his might before bowing low and taking up proper stance once more.

With a holler of his own, and only a perfunctory bow, Toranosuke lunged forward and brought his shinai slashing across the boy's secondhand breastplate. "Dō!" he shouted, stepping past Kiyotaka and turning to face him again. He re-centred his sword and stance, face still impassive. "Do not flinch. Look me in the eye. Again."

Taka had been too slow to counter his grandfather's attack, and stumbled back. Quickly, he regained his balance. He forced himself to look his grandfather in the eyes, something he hated doing. The hakama was far too big for him, as were most of the hand me downs he'd received over the years. It itched, but he dared not say anything about it. "Yes, Grandfather." Taka shifted before recentering himself, shouting and lunging for Toranosuke harder than he had before.

The older man allowed the shinai to make contact with his armour, turning to follow his movement and resetting to face him. "Too low," he snapped, indicating his side. "Start at the waist, carry across the body. Next one." With another yell, he jerked forward and brought the bamboo slashing down at Taka's wrist, protected by an oven mitt - proper kendo gloves were too expensive to be wasted on a still-growing child, he’d been told.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Kiyotaka uttered, making mental notes of his grandfather's criticisms. It seemed more like a mental library lately. He couldn't help but wince as the sword collided with his wrist. It was  _ definitely _ going to bruise. 

Toranosuke stopped, dropping his stance and pinching Kiyotaka's chin to bring his gaze up. He winced - he knew he was terrible about looking at the ground or at the shoulder of his conversation partner. His grandfather hated it. "Pain is a lesson." Red eyes met their twins in the face of his grandson. "You'll learn nothing from comfort. You're improving, but still showing weakness." Dropping his grip, Toranosuke turned and strode back to his position. "2-1. We continue." 

Taka barely had a chance to process what Toranosuke had said, too distracted by the uncomfortable knot that formed in his chest when he was forced to look at someone. When his grandfather yelled out his  _ kiai _ again, he saw the shinai coming down at his helmet, and raised his own to parry.

Having his blade knocked aside made Toranosuke grimace as the impact travelled up his arms, past his sore joints. "Right," he grunted, shaking off the jolt and straightening again. "Keep your elbows aligned and carry the motion through,” he snapped, grinding his teeth, moving through the steps and turning to face Kiyotaka again. "Eyes  _ up _ .”

Taka stiffened whenever his grandfather barked at him to look. It wasn't like he couldn't see him if he wasn't looking dead on! Nevertheless, he resumed his stance, gave a shout, and charged.

Visibly frustrated now, Toranosuke blocked the swing and walloped Kiyotaka over the head with his sword, ignoring the order. Kiyotaka stumbled back as he was hit, losing his balance and plonking on the ground. "If you don't watch an opponent's  _ face _ , watch their  _ eyes _ ," the old man seethed, breaking stance to lean on the bamboo sword like a cane. "You will miss important cues. You will fail to see things coming. You will  _ fall behind _ . You  _ will _ look at me when I'm speaking to you, Kiyotaka."

He remained as straight-faced as he could manage for fear of his grandfather's wrath.  _ Pain is a lesson. _ "I'm sorry." He didn't know what was wrong with him, why it was so hard to look people in the eye. He'd never be a good public speaker that way. He'd be a disappointment. Out of breath, he pushed himself up and forced himself to look Toranosuke in the eye.

The elder nodded, satisfied. "I'm not going to remind you every time," he warned. "You'll need to learn for yourself. Look people in the eye, address them directly, speak simply and boldly." Rotating his wrist, he handed his shinai to his grandson and started to unlace his helmet, turning away. "We're done for today. Go complete your schoolwork."

Taka nodded silently and took the shinai, going to put them in their proper sheaths. The truth was, he'd already completed his schoolwork before practice. Working problems helped clear his head. However, it didn't hurt to keep studying more. He rubbed his head, and went to change out. His wrist and chest ached.

**Author's Note:**

> taka was written by ratatouillecos - i just reordered stuff and wrote the bastard


End file.
